Leaffall Love
by Nadz4ever
Summary: Warriors One-shot. Just a bit of the romance of Firestar and Sandstorm. Yeah you've probably relized I suck at summaries...


**Leaf-fall Love**

**Yo, this is Nadz. Hope you like this one-shot. Not too much mushiness I hope. Enjoy! Plz review! I wuv reveiws!**

**Discalimer: In no way do I own Warriors(I wish!)**

* * *

**Sandstorm POV**

Firestar had left the camp to go "hunting. I know him better than that. He's out to think. He does that a lot... Without him the camp seems dull and boring. I mean the kits are still playing, the warriors are still working and the apprentices are still training but it's as if my sun has gone to hide behind the clouds. Firestar. My own personal sun, bright as any sun but it's not just his fur. His heart is golden in charector; noble, couragaeous, caring, gentle and wise but still humble. A sigh escaped my mouth as I thought of him.

"Whatcha sighing about?" asked Graystripe.

"She's sighing about what she wants to and it isn't any of your business."scolded Cinderpelt.

She then turned to me with an understanding smile and mouthed "He should be back soon."

I smiled. She saw through me easily.

I walked past and wispered "I'm gonna go check on him."and with that excuse I hurried through the bramble tunnel, already so used to the itchiness they left behind. I left the camp behind me and stepped in the world of the cool leaf-fall forest. Even as I walked leaves flitted down from the tree and landed on the ground or in my fur. The forest had gradually turned into shades of red, orange, yellow and brown. Birds flew around, searching for twings and moss to fix thier nests. Squirrles scurried around the tall trees searching for thier precious nuts. I could see mushrooms bloomng everywhere. Cinderpelt would love this. I'll help her gather them, what with her leg and all... Firestar would be right at home in this scenery. His handsome fiery pelt would blend right into the ochre and red trees. I picked up his scent and followed it to where I found he had killed a raven and a squirrel and buried them to pick up after his "reflecting" session. I picked up his scent again and finally arrived at the pines near the Two-leg place.

"Oh! He's gone to see Princess..." I suddenly felt myself blushing. So, I didn't know him so well. I started to pad away, head down. Suddenly I felt myself bump into something growling, hard and lumpy. Badger! I looked up to find cat's worst enemy's black and white snout staring me in the face. I froze in shock and fear but I quickly recovered my senses and raked my claws the badger's snout.

One phrase repeated itself in my head "Never fight a badger alone. Never fight a badger alone..." I had no chose It had cornered me and was trying to crush me in it's arms. I dodged slightly and raked my sharp claws all the way down it's back. It growled in pain as blood spilled out of it's wounds. It's angrily spun around, blood spraying everywhere, and lumbered towards me, crushing my tail. The pain rushed up my spine and thundered in my head making it impossible to think. I managed to quicly push the badger off my tail but it dug it's teeth into my shoulder and shook my around until I was almost as dizzy as I was in pain. Suddenly a flash of orange appeared on the badger and it roared in pain. It's hot sticky blood squirted onto my face and I wriggled free, clumsily landing onto the ground. I quickly licked my shoulder wound. The wound looked deep but it soon stopped bleeding, to my relief. I looked back at the badger which had backed into the trees and started lumbering back into the forest. I felt a sudden urge to poke my tongue at it. I turned to my saviour and reconginsed Firestar and immediatly blushed. How embaressing! The leader of my clan saw my clumsy performance and even had to step in. He smiled warmly and padded over to me.

"Hey, Sandstorm!" his clear voice was like honey to my ears.

"H-hi!"I said, loathing myself for sounding weak.

Worry filled his face and he asked"Are you hurt? What did he do?"

"N-nothing" I answered, cringing at how false that sounded. He wasn't fooled at all and inspected my shoulder and my tail. His eyes were filled with sadness, guilt and worry. I first thought he was also hurt but then I came to the conclusion that he was ashmamed of me. I hung my head and a tear leaked through my eye. Suddenly I felt a gentle licking on my wound and turned around astonished to find Firestar licking my wound gently and carefully.

Ï'm fine, there's no need!"I mumbled but he ignored me and kept treating it. He even got some marigold, poppy-seeds and cobwebs and treated me. I was probably blushing bright red by the time he finished.

"T-thanks"I stuttered.

"My pleasure..uh.. Anything else hurts?" he asked and shockingly I dedected some shyness in his voice.

"Uh...ta-nothinh"I said managing a smile. Again he didn't beleive me and looked over my tail

"I think it's broken..."he said, worry filling his eyes and maybe I saw a glimmer of something else...

"Oh, uh..it's alright"I mumbled, feeling incredibly shy.

"No, it's not. You're in pain an- I mean...How about we ..uh.. wrap your tail in some leaves and cobwebs to keep it still...I think..."he finished, uncertainly.

"Ok, Firestar" I stuttered. He gave me a sad smile as he gently wound the leaves and the cobwebs onto my tail. I had to admit that my tail did feel better.

"Thank you so much!"I exclaimed, automaticly blushing.

"You're very welcome"Firestar said, with a grin.

I finally plucked up the courage to ask him to go huntung with me "I feel much better and the clan needs frehs-kill" _and it would mean so much to me.._ I silently finished.

"Well, ok but don't push yourslef!"he said, seeming incredibly cheerful. We went over to Sun Rocks and I scented some mice.

"Bet, I'll catch them before you do!"I playfully called out and he chuckled

"I'll take that bet!"

We silently stalked towards the mice, until I quickly pounced and killed one.

"I win!"I sang and I was so involved in my victory I didn't notice Firestar until he had licked my cheek softly and dashed into the bushes. I stood there frozen for a moment before I dashed after him. My tail was starting to hurt again but I just gritted my teeth and kept running.

"Wait up! Please wait, Firestar!"I called out. A pparently he heard me and stopped, his head turned away from me. I stopped, puffinf, and waited till me heart returned to Firestar-just-licked-my-cheek mode. I quietly padded over to him and, taking a deep breath, I licked his cheek gently and smiled at him. Is lowly let my eyes reveil my love.

He slowly turned to face me, his eyes wide in shcok "W-wha?!"

I dropped my head shyly but his taill gently twined with my broken one and he looked at me with love in his eyes. This time it was my turn to be fully awe-struck and amazed.

He whispered softly into my ear "Oh, Sandstorm, I love you!"I was speechless. Firestar, as in Oh-my-gosh-he's-so-handsome Firestar, loved me.

I purred and answered "I love you too but with you being leader.."I just started blabbing all my fears to him. About wiether the clan would approve. If Firestar would have to give something up. Would I be allowed to sleep in his den or would I always have to sleep in the warriors den. I even blabbered ghat I was worried that he wouldn't want to have kits with me.

Firestar just gently nuzzled me and comforted me "I'm sure the clan would definetly approve if you were my mate"A purr went through me at the word "and I wouldn't lose anything except my loneliness and that would be a slavation to be rid of that. Don't worry, of course I'd love kits."

I smiled and marvelled at how my life changed in one day. That tended to happen a lot nowdays.

But then Firestar whispered, uncertainty clouding his voice "That is, if you wouldn't mind being my mate..."

I giggled and he looked confused "Of coruse I want to be your mate, mouse-brain."

Happiness seemed to shine from him and a low purr erupted from his mouth.

"Just one more question I got to ask, mister"I looked at him suspiciosly. "Did you purposely let me win" I asked.

He gulped and mumbled"No comment" and started to walk,head down.

"Wait up, grumpy-fur" I tried to make my words ooze with cheeriness. Not exactly a talent for me.

He could tell I was trying so he stopped and turned to me "Do you wanna tell the clan the good news, now?"

"That is, if you want too.."I mumbled.

"Of course I do." He answered as if it was the simpliest thing in the world. Announcing you're the leader's mate after years of being mean. I cringed as I remebered.

We padded towards where I had left my mouse and he carried my mouse as we emerged through the gorse tunnel. Our clan's eyes grew huge and as they saw our loved looks and our twined tails. Graystripe cheered at first and the Cinderpelt and severel kits joined soon a loud cheer was breaking out through-out the whole clan. Everyone was cheering. It was Perfect.

**The End**

* * *

**The ending for Sandstorm is perfect but I'm sure my story isn't so feel free to give me critisiscm but please no flames and mean stuff. **


End file.
